spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Becometh the Shinagami (Review)
Welcome guys to my 6th review from the show Spongy Reviews. I review, comment and look at the in's and outs of different episodes from shows, or other episodes. This episode is from the show Sponge Reaper called Becometh the Shinagami. I'm ready to review it! Let's jump right in. Review We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen and we respect with every fiber that which cannot be explained..." Every fiber? What does that have to do with anything? "I sense a strong spirit energy nearby." She tells herself this new information. So she's awakens spirits for a living? "You got a death wish pal?! Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell about it!" A thug shouts at our hero, SpongeBob. This is never explained to us. How or why did SpongeBob anger a thug? And since when he is the hero? He hasn't done anything! "That's all you got to say?!" The first thug comments. How many thugs are they? "Lil Yama's down! We gotta help him!" One of the other thugs ask another one. Lil Wayne: Yo dawg quit copying mah stuff bitch! "Are you crazy? I'm not taking on that psycho!" Another thug shouts at the second one. So he's a hero and a psycho? Wow......... "Now listen up you pond scum! Do you see that?! First question, what do you think that is? You! The one in the middle! Answer!" SpongeBob commanders the thugs. Pond Scum? What kind of insult is that? And since when did SpongeBob became so agressive? "Wait! You talking to me? I guess somebody left those flowers here for some kid who died here." The second thug says as SpongeBob kicks him down to the ground. So SpongeBob kicks him after he has done nothing wrong? Wow this is becoming violent..... "I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here. We didn't-." A third thug answers the question that SpongeBob gave him. SpongeBob kicks him anyways. Ok how many guys will SpongeBob be kicking? "Now go and apologize otherwise the next time the flowers will be for you!" SpongeBob concludes their fate. That's more of a complimant than a insult...... "Ahh! We're sorry!" All the thugs apologize as they run off to cower in fear. Wmips....... "There. That ought to keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here. Sorry about all of that. I'll bring you by some new flowers tomorrow." SpongeBob apologizes to a young girl ghost. Oh my god SpongeBob can talk to the dead! "Thank you for coming to my defense. I think I'll finally be able to rest peacefully." The young girl ghost comments. So you recently died then? Surprising...... "No problem. It's the least I could do. After all you deserve to rest in peace." SpongeBob chuckles. "My name is SpongeBob SquarePants. I'm 38 years old, so I'm a with a full time job. I run at a burger joint here in town. Maybe it's because I am entrusted with the live of the living. I'm not sure... But for as long as I can remember, I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed." "I'm home." I know it's a fanon series but at least show a little bit of realism. I might be a bit too.....strict if that's the word but still it's better to be realistic than not because SpongeBob is 28 not 38. "Hayaa! You let your guard down! Always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again!" Patrick tells the yellow sponge as he kicks SpongeBob. Aww what happened to the dumb starfish i remeber? He acts more like a father of SpongeBob in this show........ "Silence! Oh so it's the ghost's fault now is it?! I suppose it's the ghost who left your room a mess When are you going to show some discipline!? Just because you see ghosts and I dont doesn't make you boss of this household!" Patrick responds. Yep he really does make a good dad........... "Hey stop the fighting you two! Come over here and eat your dinner!" Squidward shouts for SpongeBob. "Let 'em fight. More rice for me." Plankton comments. What are Squidward, Patrick and Plankton doing here besides of being bossy? A bit of explination please... "I gotta tell ya. For any normal, healthy person, a 7 o'clock curfew is really uncool." SpongeBob comments. Why is curfew uncool? "Speaking of uncool, you have a new one." Plankton reminds SpongeBob, he looks at his new ghost. Wow that's harsh. "How long have you been there? Take a hike will ya! Damn pest!" SpongeBob shouts at the ghost. Wait a minute! I thought you were the hero who likes ghosts!? "Aha. I'm so done. Pat or ghost it's always something." Squidward mummers. What do you even mean!? It has nothing to do with you! "I think he's kinda lucky to be able to see ghosts. I sorta sense their prescience sometimes but that's about it." Plankton inquires. How can he though? It's not like he gained the powers overnight! Explination please! "The incident occurred just outside of Katakura station just after 7.30am, as the morning commute was getting into full swing. Witnesses reported hearing a loud crash and feeling the ground shake beneath their feet. The entire area has been cordoned off." A TV reporter tells the audience. Dude ever heard of CONSTRUCTION WORK!? Maybe even TNT/Explosives!? Don't cord something unless there's evidence!! "Listen do you hear that sound?" A street woman asks her husband. building blows up when a Hollow appears Ummm how can that happen? "Wow. What the hell is that?!" SpongeBob asks. Don't start getting excited SpongeBob! "Run! Hurry!" SpongeBob shouts. "What is that thing?" The young girl asks SpongeBob. More like how the hell did you suddenly spot her? "I don't know! Come on! We've gotta move! Wow...Hey! Hold on!" SpongeBob responds to the young girl. Stop being so excited! "Who was she? I can't make any sense of what happened out there today." SpongeBob says as he thinks to himself. Neither can i. You literally walked home without saying thank you!! Rukia flies down from the sky as a butterfly and greets SpongeBob as she goes through his bedroom mirror. "What the hell are you doing here?" SpongeBob asks Rukia about his place in his bedroom. Rukia gets her bankai sword. "Ah! Put that thing away you're not slicing me up!" SpongeBob asks the Soul Reaper not to kill him. What does she want from SpongeBob? And where did the Soul Reaper come from (Unless that's her nickname) "It's getting closer. I feel it." Rukia says to herself. "Who are you anyway and what do you want?! If you think you're a burglar you're not a very good one! For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself!" SpongeBob scolds Rukia for coming into the room as he kicks her in the behind. "You kicked me, but I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying you can see me?" Rukia inquires. Well you answer that one. If you felt SpongeBob kick you then he can see you. Is that clear? "You are the one I saw in town earlier. I remember." Rukia addresses that she remembers SpongeBob. "Boy, nothing gets by you." SpongeBob says. "How very starnge. You look normal but you must be defective in some way." Rukia explains how she is looking at him. Also i might as well point out the grammer is good (Despite you spelt Strange wrong). Also what do you mean by defective? "I'll show you defective!" SpongeBob shouts at Rukia for calling him 'defective' as Rukia kicks him. "Who are you?" Stop kicking! It will only anger them! "Alright. So you're something called a soul reaper." SpongeBob recalls. "And you're telling me you were sent here on a mission by something called the soul society to deal with demons like the ones we saw on the street today." Since when do demons exsist? I know it's a T.V show but surely there must be some logic behind it... "That's all believable to me. Along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy!" SpongeBob rages as he gives his answer Ok i thought for a second you would go along with it........ "How dare you! Why wouldn't you believe in soul reapers? When you just admitted you can see spirits!" Rukia tries to get SpongeBob back. Oh you just got owned SquarePants! "I've never seen or heard of soul reapers before and Frankly your whole story is too incredible. I dont believe in anything I can't see." SpongeBob recalls. What the......YOU SAID YOU COULD SEE SPIRITS! WHAT THE HELL MAN!? "Well that's true and I'd agree to the fact that your not human. But why dont you play your little soul reaper game somewhere else? Ok little brat? Run along." SpongeBob commands Rukia. "'So I'm a brat, am I? Bukud''o Number 1 Strike!" Rukia roars the command that paralyzes SpongeBob who cannot move now.' Rukia used Paralyzes! It's super effective! IRmjii used Pokemon References. Instant K.O! "Paralysis. I've used what's calledva keido on you. It's a high level incantation only we soul reapers can cast. It's useless to struggle against it. You're just wasting your energy. I may appear young to you but I have lived nearly 10 of your lifetimes. I would kill you on the spot for your insults, if it were not against my orders. So you little brat, be grateful." Rukia explains to the paralyzed SpongeBob. Clledva Keido? Care to explain? "You've got nerve." SpongeBob picks up on her comment. "And now..." Rukia begins her sentence as she gets her bankai sword as the ghost from the previous day appears. "No, please don't . I don't want to be sent to the underworld." The ghost pleads for his life. Where the hell did the ghost come from? "You needn't worry because you are bound for a better place. The soul society. There your soul will be at peace." Rukia explains to the ghost who disappears. Ok so what did he do wrong? EXPLINATION PLEASE..... "I sent his spirit to the soul society. It's one of the main responsibilities of a soul reaper. People here sometimes call it 'passing on'. Now I'll explain to you why I'm here and I'll use small words so you can understand. There are two types of spirits in this world. The first kind are the good spirits called "wholes" the ghosts that you see are usually this kind. The second kind are evil spirits known as "hollows". The hollows attack people living or dead, in order to devour their souls. Any questions before I go on?" Rukia explains what she does and about the two types of spirits. Ok 4 things: 1. Why suddenly change the subject? SpongeBob wanted to know where the guy was going. 2. Why use small words? He's not that dumb! 3. Wholes and Hollows? Explination? 4. You sound like your doing a show and tell project..... "First of all, who do your drawings suck so bad?" SpongeBob mocks Rukia's drawings again as she draws a mustache on his face. "Ahh! You'll pay for this!" Were you even listening!? Come on! "Let us continue with our lesson Monsieur". So your also french? Great...... "That hollow with the bug body this afternoon, Why was it chasing that girl?" SpongeBob asks about the hollow. How do you know he was chasing her? It was never shown? And i don't get why your suddenly insultive? "I can smell it. An especially tasty soul. It's nearby. Along with the smell of a soul reaper." A hollow roars. Where the hell do these keep coming from!? "Then what the hell are you waiting for?! Go out and kill it!" SpongeBob shouts at Rukia to alert her about the hollow. "Smart Move Cowboy" - SBMVG (SpongeBob Movie Video Game) "I would but I can't seem to detect its location. Usually I have no trouble finding a hollow that's close by but here it's as if my sense are jammed by some powerful force" Rukia tells the yellow sponge. And what force is stopping you from detecting hollows and why? EXPLINATION...... "What are you deaf?! There's something howling out there! That sound has to be a hollow!" SpongeBob starts to shout at Rukia again" Dude she's a professional! Let her do her job! "Something howling? What do you mean? Huh? Now I hear it. Definitely a hollow." Rukia corrects herself. Oh yeah nice one! "Get off, you scum." Squidward shouts. "That's Squidward! Hey! Wait! Untie me!" SpongeBob tells Rukia. How and why did Rukia tie SpongeBob in the first place? EXPLINATION!! "This spirit pressure is among the strongest I have ever felt. How could I have not have sensed it earlier?" Rukia explains to herself. Well you should know! Your the professional! "SpongeBob...Ah..." Plankton asks. Where did he come from? "Hey! You gotta let me go! Gotta break free..." SpongeBob says to himself. How did he get tied in the first place to be honest if he did absolutely nothing wrong? ' "Put me down!" Squidward shouts at the hollow.' "Stay out of it!" Rukia commands SpongeBob. "Dammit!" SpongeBob says to himself before half breaking the invisible chains that Rukia put on him and standing up. Wait how can he get tied up with invisible chains? Woudn't that be impossible? And why does SpongeBob have to follow orders? He has the right to his own choice! "How can he be on his feet when he's under my spell? Fool! You'll only get in the way!" Rukia shouts at SpongeBob for half breaking the chains that Rukia put on him. "Shut up!" SpongeBob tells Rukia. Thanks SpongeBob........ "Stop! The keido is too strong for a human to break if you keep trying you'll only cause damage to you soul! What? he's breaking the keido that's impossible! Don't do it!" Rukia explains and warns SpongeBob not to break her keido. Oh shut up. What's gonna happen? The world will end? "SpongeBob get me out of here!" Squidward shouts. "Squidward!" SpongeBob calls for Squidward. "I've found you!" The hollow roars at Squidward. "Squidward! No!" SpongeBob shouts for Squidward It seems funny. SpongeBob really cares about Squidward despite him giving SpongeBob hell for 16 years..... "Don't worry he'll be alright. The hollow left without devouring either of your friend's souls. So he came and gave each of them a panic attack then left without any reason? What kind of hollow is this? "Yes, it seems it was seeking a specific soul to eat. One with a much higher concentration of spiritual energy. In fact the hollow earlier was hungry for the same soul too, not the male." Rukia explains. Why have certain souls and still call yourself a ghost? Ghosts eat all kinds.....Wait Ghosts don't eat souls...do they? "For some reason most of your spiritual energy was hidden deep within you. Until now when you needed it to save your friend. That's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I arrived. It also explains why the hollows haven't come after you. The spirit energy you have bottled up inside you has started to pour out when you made contact with that young girl's ghost. As a result, you soul became exposed. Those two hollows today detected your soul through that girl and they have been using her to track it down. Which means the hollows are really after you." Rukia explains about how the girl ghost is connected to SpongeBob. So SpongeBob was going to die after you said it only wanted a certain soul. Well this totally explains alot..... "Its back! Get out of here!" Rukia shouts. "No! So the vicious attacks on that poor girl were because of me?" SpongeBob asks. How did the hollow come back? I thought he didn't want SpongeBob? "Well that's one way to look at it." Rukia says. "And now both of my friends could wind up dead and the whole thing is my fault?" SpongeBob asks. "Help us SpongeBob." Plankton asks. Ok Plankton keep your....erm.....antenna on! "Stop!" SpongeBob shouts at the hollow. "Coward! Quit attacking others! If it's my soul you want come and get it! Fight me one on one you ugly scum!" Wow sounds like someone wants to die early (Idiot) "You- are a fool. How could you have possibly thought, you were any match for a hollow? Did you really think everything would be over if you gave him your soul? One soul doesn't satisfy them for long. If you don't stop interfering we are all going to end up as its food. I'm too injured to fight. Do you- want to save your friends?" Rukia explains as she asks the yellow sponge if he wants to defend his friends. Wow she read my mind! "It will only be temporary but you must become a soul reaper yourself. You must take my zanpakuto and run it through the center of your being so that I may pour my powers into you. I can't guarantee you will live but if it doesn't work it won't matter." Rukia explains what to do with SpongeBob. So this is pretty much a sacrifice? Nice way to simplify things..... "My name is Rukia. Rukia Kachiki." Rukia names herself to SpongeBob. "And my name is SpongeBob SquarePants." SpongeBob names himself as he takes the zanpakuto as he inserts it in his soul and become the soul reaper. Was this really necessary!? "How could this happen? I meant to only give him half of my powers but he's taken nearly all of them." Rukia comments to herself. Wow your a really great worker aren't you....>_< "Huh? What kind of being is he? I've never seen a human with spirit energy this strong. That's what was jamming my senses before. I've never heard of a human with enough strength to break a keido on his own and I have never seen a soul reaper wield such a huge zanpakuto." Rukia says to herself as SpongeBob slashes the leg of the hollow. And i have never seen someone hint an obvious fact that she might have a crush on SpongeBob...... "You will pay for hurting my family you hollow scum! Feel the wrath of my blade!" SpongeBob roars as the hollow takes the final blow and disintegrates. I thought he was too strong and....you know what just forget it. SpongeBon must know what he is doing... For him, this is the beginning of something new. And the end of this review! Wow i must say this is a hell of a review! It took me ages i know but i have finally got it done at last and i'm glad you enjoyed as much as i did. Like all reviews they must sadly come to an end but don't worry. Check out my other reviews and maybe even a review of your episode or episode from a show so you may be lucky. Well that's all from me. Goodbye and i shall see you next time! Results 'Total: 8/10' Story: 9/10 Writing: 9/10 Grammer: 10/10 Jokes: N/A (This wasn't a comedy) Suspense: 10/10 (This is a new category for this kind of Spin Off) Pros A really long transcript. So long it took me more than 3 days to review it. It was a really good horror. It really caught me in suspense and i really like that. The writing was good as well. Cons Everytime you make a point you move on and give NO explination. Every bit in the story had next to none in the exlination category. So if SpongeBob went to see a monster. You would move on to SpongeBob seeing a bat with out explaining why he went to see a monster or what he wanted to do with him. Category:Reviews